A Rogue Now
by spinspin
Summary: A short missing scene from Onslaught, that looks at Jaina becoming a Rogue. Feedback appreciated. Enjoy.


A Rogue Now

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the feelings she was feeling were wrong, or at the very least not something in which a Jedi should be partaking. However, this did not mean that she would attempt to stop, or lessen the shear joy that flying could bring. The coursing of absolute prefect freedom through her veins, which was part and parcel of vaping an enemy to oblivion before the same could be done to her.

The evaporation of such feelings was just as quick as their onset, the enemy had become too vast, too fast, and too all encompassing for her to keep up with the constant onslaught. Drawing on the force steadied her nerves and calmed her suddenly ragged breathing, but it was not enough, and she knew it. Knew without a shred of doubt that these seconds would be Jaina Solo's last, surprisingly taking comfort in the fact that she had lasted this long. A burst of plasma filled her canopy before darkness descended and she squeezed her eyes tight at her own failure.

The sigh that escaped her lips was echoed in the whoosh of fresh air that tickled over her sweaty brow as the top hatch to the simulator opened. _I gotta stop getting so involved in these things._ As she rose from her crash couch, and stepped out she realized that she was not alone as she had originally thought. Snapping to attention with the slight awkwardness typical of new recruits, she saluted her commanding officer, Gavin Darklighter.

His face was stern and unreadable, a countenance matched in his force presence, as he returned her salute. "At ease Flight Officer." His expression softened allowing the beginnings of a smile to break out, seemingly against his will, with the force of something that just could not be contained. "Your mother was right to support you as a replacement candidate."

She accepted the praise with a nod and a murmured "thank you, sir." All the while unsuccessfully trying to hide the bristle his words had brought. A reflection of her assumption that she had only been selected because of who her parents where. It was an ongoing, barely repressed, fear that she would forever live under the shadow of her famous parents and uncle, heroes of the Rebellion, destroyers of Death Stars, and defeaters of the Empire. All of this despite what she herself was capable of.

The Colonel must have been able to discern the origins of her reaction, mayhap he had even felt similar feelings once, for he pushed on almost without pause. "It's clear that you have talent regardless of your age, your father must be very proud."

A subtle prodding of his emotions showed how much he meant his words, and just this simple fact caused her to relax notably, a hereditary lopsided grin touching her features. "With all due respect sir, I believe I'm the same age as you were when you first joined the Rogues."

A deep laugh escaped unhindered from Darklighter. "Your mother made the same argument so it must be right."

"Well she is always saying that desperate times call for desperate measures. I would say that these certainly fit the bill, sir." If it weren't for the Vong she probably wouldn't be having this chance for many years to come, if ever. She never would have wished for their arrival, but now that they are here, what is a girl to do but what she was born to do.

"True indeed." He motioned towards the door of the sim room. "Have my pilots managed to corrupt you, yet?"

"No sir, not yet." The smile which still graced her features evident in the tone of her voice.

"Then allow me to offer you a celebratory glass of the finest Corellia has to offer, as a welcome to the squadron."

Jaina moved to join him as he started to head away. "You shouldn't worry about your pilots, sir, it's my father you should watch out for once he realizes what you've done." Her smile stayed in place, even though her thoughts turned sour wondering if her father would be able to shake himself out of his stupor long enough to care. But right now that didn't matter, she was a Rogue and she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
